


Kitsch zu lernen

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender und Draco verbringen ihren ersten gemeinsamen Valentinstag miteinander, was natürlich nicht geht, ohne dass Lavender sich eine dramatisch-kitschige Überraschung ausdenkt ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitsch zu lernen

Eigentlich hat sie sich gar nicht verlaufen, das weiß er genau. Mit einem ungläubig-amüsierten Lächeln betrachtet er den Zettel in seiner Hand.

_Geliebter Draco!_

er seufzt, weiß nicht, ob er geschmeichelt oder peinlich berührt sein soll. Ach, Lavender! -

_Ich habe mich im verbotenen Wald verwirrt, ich weiß auch nicht, wie das geschehen konnte. Begebe dich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit an den Waldrand (wenn man von der Mitte der dem Wald zugewandten Seite von Hagrids Hütte geradeaus läuft. Genau dort!) und folge der Spur, um mich aus den Fängen der Dunkelheit zu befreien._

_Ich erwarte dich voller Sehnsucht!  
Lavender_

In Anbetracht jener Schreibweise, erleichtert es Draco, dass er nur als „mein Geliebter!“ und nicht als „mein Prinz!“ oder Ähnliches bezeichnet wird, denn dass Lavender sich augenscheinlich sehr bemüht, dem ersten gemeinsamen Valentinstag einen märchenhaften Touch zu geben, ist nicht zu verleugnen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er allerdings Schlimmeres erwartet. Das heißt, nicht unbedingt Schlimmeres, aber ... _Peinlicheres_.  
Zwar liebt er sie, das tut er wirklich, doch was öffentliche Zuneigungsbekundungen anbelangt befinden sie sich auf vollkommen verschiedenen Leveln. So kann er nicht leugnen, froh darüber zu sein, dass sie nicht versucht hat, ihn dazu anzuleiten, ihr in der Großen Halle ein Ständchen zu singen oder Ähnliches. Der Verbotene Wald ist abgeschieden, privat und,wie er Lavender kennt, hat sie sich bestimmt nicht allzu weit hineingewagt.

Von Vorfreude erfüllt macht er sich auf den Weg. In seinem Umhang stecken die rosafarbene Valentinstags-Schokolade, die er im Honigtopf für sie gekauft hat, und eine Karte. Die Dunkelheit zieht, obwohl es erst Nachmittag ist, rasch herauf, und er hätte darauf wetten können, dass Lavender schon recht verängstigt ist. Mit einem _Lumos!_ bringt er seinen Zauberstab zum Leuchten und beschleunigt seinen Schritt. Als er an der von ihr angewießenen Stelle ankommt, grinst er. Das ist mal wieder typisch Lavender! Vom Waldrand aus zieht sich eine Spur aus Rosenblättern in das Innere. Zwar hängt sie durchaus der Tradition an, dass es Aufgabe des Mannes ist, Blumen zu kaufen, doch das gilt scheinbar nicht, wenn der Zweck der selbigen ist, sie zerstückeln und eine Spur damit zu legen. Mit dieser würde es gewiss nicht schwer werden, Lavender zu finden.

So denkt er; so irrt er sich. Irgendwann hörte die Spur plötzlich auf. Verwirrt hebt Draco den glimmenden Zauberstab über den Kopf und drehte sich ein Mal um die eigene Achse. „Lavender?“ ruft er, doch nur in gemäßigter Tonlage. Keine Antwort. Irgendwie ist ihm in der Dunkelheit, umgeben von den seltsamen Geräuschen des Waldes, schon ein wenig mulmig zu Mute, und wenn es ihm schon so geht, will er sich nicht vorstellen, wie Lavender sich wohl fühlt.  
Er lauscht, dann ruft er noch mal. Lauter. Wieder nichts.  
Zögerlich läuft er ein paar Schritte weiter, sorgsam auf jedes Rascheln und Knacken lauschend und oftmals fast gegen einen Baum prallend, da er sich gerade umsah.  
Es ist nahezu unnatürlich dunkel und Draco will sich lieber nicht zu weit von den Rosenblättern entfernen, sonst hätte er letzten Endes wohl gar nicht mehr aus dem Wald herausgefunden.  
Ein lautes Knacken und das Auftauchen eines weißen Schemens zu seiner rechten Seite lassen ihn herumfahren; beinahe hätter er einen Fluch abgeschossen. Als er die Gestalt jedoch erkennt, gibt er eine Mischung aus erleichtertem Seufzen und peinlich berührtem Lachen von sich. „Lavender! Was machst du denn, ich meine, wo _warst_ du, als ich gerufen habe?“ Vielleicht klingt er ein wenig ärgerlich, um den Schrecken zu überspielen, denn Lavenders Blick ist ganz unvalentinstag-mäßig schmollend. Doch wahrscheinlich liegt das ja gar nicht an ihm, denn im nächsten Moment tritt sie ärgerlich einen hilflosen Baum und gibt frustriert zu: „Gar nichts läuft so wie ich es geplant habe! Zuerst das Unglück mit meinem Kleid und dann habe ich viel zu spät angefangen, die Spur zu legen, und dann warst du schon da und ich habe mich erst mal versteckt-“ Sie holt tief Luft, und befor ihre Tirade weiter gehen kann, greift er ein, denn als sie ihr Kleid erwähnt hat, ist ihm etwas aufgefallen: „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass du wunderschön aussiehst, aber: Trägst du ein Nachthemd?“   
Sie schnieft. „Ja! Ich wollte doch unbedingt ein weißes Kleid tragen, weil das so im dunklen Wald bestimmt toll ausgesehen hätte, ich habe mir sogar extra eines gekauft, doch dann habe ich vorhin eine heiße Schokolade darübergeschüttet und weil ich sonst nichts hatte, habe ich mir das hier angezogen. Ich dachte, du bemerkst das sowieso nicht, so im Dunkeln. Natürlich musste ich trotzdem weinen und jetzt sehe ich total verheult aus. Ist doch alles Mist, ab heute hasse ich den Valentinstag!“  
Am liebsten würde Draco lachen, doch er weiß, dass sie ihm das nicht so schnell verzeihen würde. Stattdessen tritt er einen Schritt zurück, betrachtet sie betont kritisch und kann schließlich mit bestem Gewissen sagen: „Ob Kleid oder Nachthemd, ob verheult oder nicht - ich finde, du siehst wunderschön aus.“  
Das verschlägt Lavender die Sprache. Draco ist kein Mensch, der oft solche großen Komplimente macht, weshalb sie ihn auch erst ungläubig anstarrt: „Meinst du das ernst?“  
„Natürlich, würde ich das sonst sagen?“ Er versucht, durch ein Lachen zu verbergen, dass ihm solche Worte ziemlich unangenehm sind.   
Auch Kitsch und Komplimente wollen gelernt sein, aber was ist ein besserer Tag, diese zu üben, als am Valentinstag?  
Also überwindet er sich, freut sich, dass die Dunkelheit sein Erröten verbirgt und sagt: „Lange hättest du dich nicht verstecken können, in diesem Hem- Kleid in der Farbe des Mondscheins. Doch nun, da ich meine Mission erfüllt habe, lass uns aus dem dunklen Wald verschwinden, dann kann ich dich noch besser sehen – und dir natürlich ein Geschenk überreichen.“ _...und es ist nicht mehr so gruselig-dunkel!_ , ergänzt er in Gedanken.  
„Ein Kleid in der Farbe des Mondscheins – hast du das eben wirklich gesagt? Das klingt so poetisch!“ Lavender juchzt und Draco lächelt, und als in dem Moment dann tatsächlich das Mondlicht die Wolkendecke durchdringt, fassen sie sich verzaubert an den Händen.   
Immer noch ist Draco froh, dass sie sich hier treffen, dass ihn keiner seiner Freunde so sieht, so vollkommen unverhüllt strahlend verliebt.   
Nie hätte er sich denken können, dass es so schön ist, Kitsch zu lernen.


End file.
